ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
365 Reptiles from Dinosaur Time
This book will be featuring 365 dinosaurs and other reptiles from the Late Triassic Period when the first true dinosaurs appeared to the Late Cretaceous Period before the dinosaurs' extinction. One species for every day of the year, and there's one reptile in February 29 of the leap year, Dimetrodon (It don't lived with dinosaurs but sometimes amongst dinosaurs as toys and in books and TV adaptations). I've been hoping for any book publishers and designers to see and accept this idea. January Basal Dinosaurs and Theropods part 1 # Eoraptor # Herrerasaurus # Staurikosaurus # Liliensternus # Coelophysis # Zupaysaurus # Dilophosaurus # Ceratosaurus # Elaphrosaurus # Masiakasaurus # Noasaurus # Indosuchus # Rugops # Majungasaurus # Rajasaurus # Abelisaurus # Carnotaurus # Cryolophosaurus # Monolophosaurus # Piatnitzkysaurus # Eustreptospondylus # Megalosaurus # Torvosaurus # Afrovenator # Baryonyx # Suchomimus # Ichthyovenator # Irritator # Spinosaurus # Gasosaurus # Altispinax February Theropods part 2 and one reptile that's not from the time of dinosaurs # Yangchuanosaurus # Metriacanthosaurus # Siamotyrannus # Sinraptor # Allosaurus # Saurophaganax # Acrocanthosaurus # Concavenator # Carcharodontosaurus # Giganotosaurus # Mapusaurus # Deltadromeus # Neovenator # Megaraptor # Fukuiraptor # Australovenator # Ornitholestes # Sciurumimus # Fukuivenator # Compsognathus # Sinosauropteryx # Yutyrannus # Dryptosaurus # Eotyrannus # Guanlong # Proceratosaurus # Stokesosaurus # Dilong # Dimetrodon (Leap Year) March Theropods part 3 # Albertosaurus # Gorgosaurus # Daspletosaurus # Bistahieversor # Teratophoneus # Tarbosaurus # Lythronax # Tyrannosaurus # Alioramus # Pelecanimimus # Deinocheirus # Archaeornithomimus # Gallimimus # Ornithomimus # Struthiomimus # Falcarius # Beipiaosaurus # Alxasaurus # Segnosaurus # Therizinosaurus # Nothronychus # Alvarezsaurus # Mononykus # Shuvuuia # Incisivosaurus # Caudipteryx # Avimimus # Gigantoraptor # Chirostenotes # Citipati # Oviraptor April Theropods part 4 and Sauropodomorphs part 1 # Austroraptor # Buitreraptor # Unenlagia # Hesperonychus # Microraptor # Sinornithosaurus # Bambiraptor # Deinonychus # Saurornitholestes # Dromaeosaurus # Utahraptor # Velociraptor # Stenonychosaurus # Mei # Epidexipteryx # Yi # Scansoriopteryx # Anchiornis # Archaeopteryx # Confuciusornis # Hesperornis # Ichthyornis # Patagopteryx # Panphagia # Mussaurus # Thecodontosaurus # Plateosaurus # Unaysaurus # Glacialisaurus # Lufengosaurus May Sauropodomorphs part 2 # Massospondylus # Riojasaurus # Yunnanosaurus # Anchisaurus # Melanorosaurus # Isanosaurus # Lessemsaurus # Spinophorosaurus # Barapasaurus # Vulcanodon # Jobaria # Shunosaurus # Cetiosaurus # Patagosaurus # Mamenchisaurus # Omeisaurus # Nigersaurus # Rebbachisaurus # Amargasaurus # Bajadasaurus # Brachytrachelopan # Dicraeosaurus # Apatosaurus # Barosaurus # Diplodocus # Supersaurus # Camarasaurus # Brachiosaurus # Europasaurus # Giraffatitan # Agustinia June Sauropodomorphs part 3 and Thyreophorans part 1 # Fukuititan # Sauroposeidon # Erketu # Euhelopus # Paralititan # Dreadnoughtus # Futalognkosaurus # Puertasaurus # Argentinosaurus # Diamantinasaurus # Isisaurus # Nemegtosaurus # Rapetosaurus # Ampelosaurus # Magyarosaurus # Alamosaurus # Opisthocoelicaudia # Saltasaurus # Chilesaurus # Heterodontosaurus # Emausaurus # Scutellosaurus # Scelidosaurus # Gigantspinosaurus # Huayangosaurus # Kentrosaurus # Tuojiangosaurus # Dacentrurus # Miragaia # Lexovisaurus July Thyreophorans part 2 and Ornithopods part 1 # Stegosaurus # Wuerhosaurus # Antarctopelta # Edmontonia # Hylaeosaurus # Mymoorapelta # Nodosaurus # Panoplosaurus # Borealopelta # Sauropelta # Gargoyleosaurus # Gastonia # Polacanthus # Hungarosaurus # Struthiosaurus # Minmi # Pinacosaurus # Tarchia # Saichania # Ankylosaurus # Euoplocephalus # Talarurus # Lesothosaurus # Kulindadromeus # Orodromeus # Thescelosaurus # Hypsilophodon # Leaellynasaura # Tenontosaurus # Muttaburrasaurus # Rhabdodon August Ornithopods part 2 and Marginocephalians part 1 # Gasparinisaura # Dryosaurus # Camptosaurus # Iguanodon # Lurdusaurus # Ouranosaurus # Altirhinus # Koshisaurus # Bactrosaurus # Fukuisaurus # Hadrosaurus # Telmatosaurus # Coryhtosaurus # Hypacrosaurus # Lambeosaurus # Nipponosaurus # Olorotitan # Velafrons # Charonosaurus # Parasaurolophus # Tsintaosaurus # Brachylophosaurus # Maiasaura # Edmontosaurus # Shantungosaurus # Saurolophus # Gryposaurus # Stegoceras # Homalocephale # Prenocephale # Goyocephale September Marginocephalians part 2 # Pachycephalosaurus # Dracorex # Stygimoloch # Yinlong # Psittacosaurus # Archaeoceratops # Leptoceratops # Udanoceratops # Ajkaceratops # Protoceratops # Zuniceratops # Albertaceratops # Diabloceratops # Nasutoceratops # Centrosaurus # Styracosaurus # Achelousaurus # Einiosaurus # Pachyrhinosaurus # Sinoceratops # Anchiceratops # Arrhinoceratops # Chasmosaurus # Coahuilaceratops # Kosmoceratops # Pentaceratops # Utahceratops # Regaliceratops # Torosaurus # Triceratops October Pterosaurs # Preondactylus # Peteinosaurus # Eudimorphodon # Dimorphodon # Sordes # Anurognathus # Batrachognathus # Jeholopterus # Dorygnathus # Rhamphorhynchus # Scaphognathus # Darwinopterus # Pterodactylus # Gnathosaurus # Pterodaustro # Cearadactylus # Germanodactylus # Dsungaripterus # Tapejara # Tupandactylus # Thalassodromeus # Tupuxuara # Hatzegopteryx # Quetzalcoatlus # Zhejiangopterus # Anhanguera # Tropeognathus # Ornithocheirus # Nyctosaurus # Geosternbergia # Pteranodon November Marine Reptiles # Shastasaurus # Shonisaurus # Temnodontosaurus # Eurhinosaurus # Ichthyosaurus # Stenopterygius # Ophthalmosaurus # Macroplata # Plesiosaurus # Cryptoclidus # Muraenosaurus # Elasmosaurus # Futabasaurus # Hydrotherosaurus # Mauisaurus # Thalassomedon # Styxosaurus # Rhomaleosaurus # Leptocleidus # Dolichorhynchops # Trinacromerum # Liopleurodon # Peloneustes # Pliosaurus # Kronosaurus # Prognathodon # Mosasaurus # Platecarpus # Hainosaurus # Tylosaurus December Other Reptiles # Sanajeh # Palaeosaniwa # Hyperodapedon # Kuehneosaurus # Henodus # Psephoderma # Proganochelys # Archelon # Protostega # Parasuchus # Rutiodon # Ornithosuchus # Saurosuchus # Postosuchus # Stagonolepis # Destamosuchus # Saltoposuchus # Terrestrisuchus # Protosuchus # Dakosaurus # Geosaurus # Metriorhynchus # Sarcosuchus # Bernissartia # Deinosuchus # Simosuchus # Kaprosuchus # Effigia # Shuvosaurus # Smok # Hypsognathus Next Year January (if there'll be) Other Animals beside Reptiles #Beelzebufo #Koolasuchus #Metoposaurus #Gerrothorax #Bananogmius #Dapedium #Enchodus #Gillicus #Xiphactinus #Leedsichthys #Protosphyraena #Onchopristis #Hybodus #Squalicorax #Cretoxyrhina #Ammonite (Parapuzosia) #Baculites #Tusoteuthis #Alphadon #Didelphodon #Deltatheridium #Castorocauda #Docodon #Megazostrodon #Oligokyphus #Zalambdalestes #Repenomamus #Steropodon #Volaticotherium #Placerias #Ischigualastia Trivia *This book won't have any Nomina Dubia types like Brachyceratops, Titanosaurus, Nanotyrannus, Troodon and any from this website https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Nomina_dubia. Category:Books Category:Dinosaurs Category:Time, date and calendar templates